


Valentine's Chocolate

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Dating, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Koki finally gets some love choco for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Tanaka Koki/Tegoshi Yuya





	Valentine's Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting just in time for Valentine's Day!

Koki never got chocolate for Valentine's Day in school. Not confession chocolate. Not love chocolate. Sometimes his female friends got together and gave all the guys in their group little 'let's stay friends ne~' chocolate, and sometimes his nicer classmates would give everyone in the homeroom chocolate, just because they didn't want anyone to feel left out.

Once in middle school, Koki found a small box of chocolate behind his shoes in the cubby in the hallway. He shoved his shoes back inside in shock when he saw the box, then pulled them back out slowly, checking to make sure the box was still there. It was. Disbelieving, ecstatic, he reached in and pulled out the chocolate. Opening the box slowly, Koki savoured the moment, basked in the expectation. Inside there was a note, folded over. He was going to ask this girl out, as soon as he knew who it was.

He unfolded the note with shaking hands, nervous now. "BAKA," it read. And through the roaring of his hopes crumbling, he heard Tamaki and Kimiko roaring with laugher over their joke. He knew they didn't mean anything by it and that it's kind of stupid, but Koki'd never really gotten over it.

It was better now--or so he tells himself--now that he's an idol, now that KAT-TUN's debuted and their singles fly hot off the shelves whenever a new one dropped. Staff-san gave chocolate to all the boys they work with; Koki was a bit of a favourite, because, under his THUG RHYME attitude, he was a sweetheart and he didn't cause a lot of trouble. They really appreciated the fact that he wasn’t a lot of trouble. The female staff-san gave him almost as much chocolate as some of the cuter baby juniors got just for being tiny and adorable.

Fans sent chocolate too, and while getting chocolate from strangers wasn't the same as getting chocolate from a girlfriend, it did make Koki feel a little bit less insignificant in the grand scheme of things. He tried not to count and compare, tried not to make the boxes of chocolates piled up in the dressing room into a competition (if only for his peace of mind), but it _is_ a competition on some level; who was more popular than whom, who was big now, whose popularity was growing. It translated to costumes and solos and parts, to who got to stand where on stage and who got considered for commercials.

Combining traumatic childhood experiences and the more recent stresses the implications of the holiday had on his career, Valentine's Day was Koki's least favourite day of the year. He's cranky for about a month leading up to it, as soon as the Valentine interviews and photo shoots start up, but Valentine's itself was always a little anti-climactic. A lot of negative build-up and nothing really awful happened. He’d come into work like usual, and get his thanks-chocolate from the staff, and see his pile of chocolate sorted out on the table and it was like it had all been decided already so why worry about it. He'd eat a little bit of chocolate with lunch after voice training, and then go to dance practice, and during breaks they'd all read the letters to each other. It was like normal fanmail, but with candy.

***

Koki was out in the hall getting water on a break when Tegoshi came by with his own water bottle and carrying a small box of chocolate. He stopped when he saw Koki, nodded a greeting and handed the box to Koki so he can fill up the bottle from the fountain. Koki tried to give it back when Tegoshi's got a hand free again, but Tegoshi waved him off.

"Keep it. It's for you," Tegoshi smiled. "Gotta get back to practice. See you later."

Koki looked at the box in his hands. It had Tegoshi's name written carefully on the store wrapping paper. Koki wondered how much chocolate the boy got, to be handing it out randomly in the hallway. Even if it was from a stranger, it seemed a little rude to give it away to other people. But that was the way Tegoshi was sometimes. He didn't really think about the implications of his actions, what they'll mean to other people; he just did things as he thought of them and dealt with it later. Sometimes Koki wished he could do that too, but figured he wasn't cute enough to get away with it.

Koki shrugged mentally. Might as well eat it, he thought, and peels a corner of the paper back. It was good stuff, high-end stuff, imported from Europe and wrapped with all the precision of a certain kind of high-end department store. Careful with the paper, Koki slid the box out the side, and pulled it open. Nestled inside was a note. _Please go out with me_. It wasn't signed.

Koki sighed. Tegoshi really shouldn't give out recycled chocolate like that. At the very least, he should check inside first. Koki tucked the note into the pocket on his hoodie to return to Tegoshi later. He didn't have time then; he'd try and catch him after practice. He kept the chocolate though. It was his favourite kind.

***

Finding Tegoshi was more work than Koki thought it would be. He thought he could just drop by NewS's dressing room, pass the note back and make a joke about Tegoshi needing to go through his mail before he passed it along. He didn't think he'd have to wait twenty minutes for Tegoshi to get out of a meeting with his manager. The joke wasn't worth that much effort, really, but he'd asked Koyama where Tegoshi was and Koyama suggested they all grab something to eat afterward and Koki didn't have a reason not to go. He needed to eat too.

Koyama was off trying to coerce other stragglers at the jimusho into coming along too when Tegoshi finally finished up and walked back into the dressing to grab his bag. He didn't look like he was expecting to see Koki sprawled across their couch.

"Finally!" Koki bounced up, stretching his arms over his head and twisting a little from side to side. "I've been waiting forever."

"Um. Ok. For what?" Tegoshi looked more amused than surprised now.

"You. Dinner." Koki swung his arms in a circle back down, and then stuck them into the pouch at the front of his sweatshirt, fingers brushing paper. Right. Tegoshi's lost love-note.

"Oh. Ok. Are we going to go eat?" Tegoshi smiled, easy-going.

"Koyama says we are." Koki pulled the note out of his pocket. "By the way, you forgot this in that chocolate. If you're going to give it away, you should really check and take out the notes first. It's embarrassing."

"I didn't forget it. I left it. It's for you." Tegoshi started to say, and then Koyama came back, trailing Shige and Nakamaru behind him.

"Alright! Tegoshi's done," Koyama grinned around at everyone. "Everyone's ready; let's go!" he said. He adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and headed out the door.

"Hold on! What's the rush?" Shige called after him, as Nakamaru helped him shove things into his bag.

"Hurry, hurry!" came Koyama's impatient reply, as Shige and Nakamaru followed after him at a slower pace.

"You're so impatient!" Shige scolded.

"He must have a date with Jin and Ryo later." Nakamaru's laughter floated back in from the hallway.

Tegoshi grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Koki hadn't moved. "What do you mean, 'You left it. It's for me?'"

Tegoshi stopped in the doorway, turned around. "What I said. When I opened it, I saw it was your favourite, so I thought I should give it to you."

"With a note inside?" Koki's face was screwed up funny; he could feel it.

"Well, I like you. You can answer later. Come on, already. I'm hungry." Tegoshi bounced from one foot to the other.

"Are you two coming, or what?" Koyama shouted from the hallway, and Koki came unstuck.

"Coming! Wait for us!" Tegoshi yelled back, as Koki caught up with him by the door.

Koki wasn't sure how Tegoshi could be so cavalier about the whole thing, but Tegoshi was like that sometimes. He didn't really think about the implications of his actions; he just did things as he thought of them and dealt with it later.

"Do you really like me?" Koki asked in the hallway.

"Fo shizzle, my nizzle," Tegoshi replied, grinning.

Koki shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Yup." Tegoshi said. His eyes sparkled with mischief; Koki wasn't convinced.

"...How did you know this was my favourite kind of chocolate?" Koki asked instead.

"Come on, boo, let's roll."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially me cleaning some stuff up because transcipts hurt me. Originally for the [the 24-hour Valentine's Day fic challenge](http://pearljemz.livejournal.com/35813.html) [](https://swtjemz.livejournal.com/profile)[**swtjemz**](https://swtjemz.livejournal.com/) hosted. Other entries can be found: [acchikocchi](http://acchikocchi.livejournal.com/44210.html) | [agirlcalledkil](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/48735.html) | [anamuan](http://anamuan.livejournal.com/198501.html) (unbeta'd original version) | [devetir](http://devetir.livejournal.com/1790.html) | [honooko](http://community.livejournal.com/abscondpress/38382.html) | [imwahyou](http://jklmnopqrst.livejournal.com/1250.html) | [iverin](http://community.livejournal.com/zekkouchou/11479.html) | [jackoweskla](http://oddest-nooks.livejournal.com/11882.html) | [jadedfrenzy](http://jadedfrenzy.livejournal.com/40251.html) | [jnessap](http://xfirebeat.livejournal.com/952.html) | [ky_rin](http://ky-rin.livejournal.com/7919.html#cutid2) | [mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/443243.html) | [pearljemz](http://pearljemz.livejournal.com/36075.html) | [peroxidepest17](http://peroxide-fic.livejournal.com/139385.html) | [procreational](http://procreational.livejournal.com/8254.html) | [shatteredinu](http://shatteredinu.livejournal.com/23224.html) | [soucieux](http://soucieux.livejournal.com/29180.html) | [thawrecka](http://thawrecka.livejournal.com/490592.html) | [tinyangl](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/23880.html) | [tokyostory](http://superlover.livejournal.com/12675.html)  
> Thanks to [](https://grunhilda.livejournal.com/profile)[**grunhilda**](https://grunhilda.livejournal.com/) for the pairing suggestion. My best attempt at a T-GOCHI appearance for [](https://4-03-am.livejournal.com/profile)[**4_03_am**](https://4-03-am.livejournal.com/) , and RyoKoyaJin references for [](https://ginzarhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**ginzarhapsody**](https://ginzarhapsody.livejournal.com/).


End file.
